dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/12/April/2018 New Overlord Wave
The original patch notes can be found, HERE Flower Knight, Terenas (Flower Knight, Terenas' Lore - Expand to Read) "Surrender! I will not attack you." With that said, Terenas put down her weapon. But she never had the intention to surrender or declare defeat. "Flee, value your life." Proclaimed the proud general, Therese Nesse. The 'Legion of Cheul Hwang" elites rushed to Terenas with hurt pride. They rushed towards Terenas with Swords, Axes, Arrows and Daggers, but Terenas just closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw her attackers on the floor with terrible injuries. "This is the revenge of the Mirror!" Terenas is the most mysterious cursed woman in outer space. The curse, which brings wounds she received back to her attackers. Terenas was given this curse to give out the best revenge to those who have malice towards her. But, because of this curse, Terenas became a target of repulsion, and the Flower Knight was left in loneliness. Because of this, Blizz the Winter, sent Terenas out to the "Aria De Kasse". People do not know why Blizz sent Terenas - Not the Scholars, nor even Terenas, but she would soon realize why. She would no longer care about the curse. "I was cursed by the "Revenge of the Mirror" so I could meet you De Kasse." The "Revenge of the Mirror" no longer felt like a curse to Terenas. "I declare, I will stay with you". It was a beginning of a blessing that allowed her to meet her dear friends De Kasse. #'Stigma of Fascination' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3122% damage to an enemy for 21.7 seconds and grants the enemy a 'Stigma' debuff. Those enchanted with 'Stigma' receive 153% more damage and when attacked by a ability, you receive additional damage equal to 1011% of Terenas' attack power. 19.3s #'Protection of Thorns' (Active 2) Grants all allied units a Thorn Shield equal to 2242% of Terenas' attack power, for 18.9 seconds. Each time a shielded ally gets hit, it returns 30% of the damage taken back to the attacking enemy and deals 442% damage every second for 20.1 seconds. The continuous damage can no be cleansed and can overlap up to 4 times. 17.8s #'Scattered Petals' (Active 3) Deals 2232% damage to all enemies, dealing 554% damage per second for 24.1 seconds. It also restores 1550% of all allied life, based on attack power, and regenerates 414% of damage per second for 17.6 seconds. Effects can overlap up to 2 times, except the regeneration over time. 18.4s #'Fragrant Flower Fragrance' (Passive 1) Increases the Attack Power of all allied units by 155%, and increases by 244%. #'Sword of Dancing Petals' (Passive 2) Whenever the beneficial buffs of Terenas are removed by the enemy abilities, deal 2188% damage to all enemies and increase their damage received by 171% for 17.9 seconds. This effect can overlay twice. 5.7s #'Fascinating Eyes' (Passive 3) Increases damage enemies receive by 134%. #'Red Queen's Oath' (Max Passive) Increase all allies Ranged Attack Power while they are affected by 'Protection of Thorns'. #'WOW' (Ultimate Passive) Stigma of Fascination can now stack twice (?). #'Festival of Blooming Flowers' (ARCH Passive) Increases the Skill Damage of all allied units by 178%. Also, when using "Scattered Petals", the effect of all enemies will be increased by 238%, and the damage all enemies receive is increased by 278%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to one enemy and increases it's damage received Snow Flower, Aleria (Snow Flower, Aleria's Lore - Expand to Read) Aleria is the last "Frost Fairy" of the time. One of the most ancient species that uses the power of snow and ice, the Suri Genies, were destroyed by the raids of the "Chaos Apostles". As the black flame burt the entire town, Aleria's parents, the Great Priest, froze her with the "Ice of Time", forbidden to save her. When Aleria opened her eyes, she was barely burning. Aleria's heart was frozen with sadness and solitude, and her heart was left with only a cold-hearted vengeance. After training the power of the ice to the extreme, she began her journey of revenge on the "Chaos Apostles". The journey was over quickly, as her ice penetrated the enemy's heart. However, hundreds of years passed while she was trapped in the ice, and she was confronted by all of the chaos. By the hands of Blizz the Winter, all of this was brought to an end. Along with, Nemu, Aleria has returned to her hometown again, where her parents were laid to rest. It was here that Aleria wanted to rejoin her parents, but warmth came to her. I could not believe it. A transparent little fairy came to her. It was a snowball fairy that had been destroyed long before the frost fairies. The meeting of the descendants of the two tribes that remained, alone, in the world could not be explained by the destiny. The smile of the little fairy melted Aleria's frozen heart and brought back life. With the fairy named, Ariel, Aleria visited Blizz the Winter. The great rules, who remembered her parents, said that Aleria should meet her family again. "I promise to help you prepare for your trip into the past." She will someday go to the past and save her family and hometown from the "Chaos Apostles". I hope to have a delicious dinner for my mom. Please do not think of this as a childish dream. It is only the birth year, which is actually the "youngest" fairy and the youngest child of Aria De Gasse who has only experienced the world for a few years. Because of this, Isillian, when she calls herself a sister, full of charm and a lady. I feel so embarrassed and self conscious. The only frost fairy in this era joins, "Aria De Kasse". #'Curse of Frost' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 3012% damage to an enemy and grants a freezing debuff for 17 seconds. Freezing debuffs are reduced by 1, and all of them are removed. Frozen debuffs explode, causing 3124% to nearby enemies and stunning them for 12.9 seconds. This ability cannot miss, except against Boss-type monsters. Also, for Boss-type monsters, you gain a 174% damage buff instead of a freezing debuff. Frozen debuffs instantly explode on enemies. 23.7s #'Winter's Hand' (Active 2) Increases the damage of all allied units by 188% for 14.5 seconds, and adds an additional 1630% damage to attacks. This buff can not be dispelled. 18.4s #'Ice Barrier' (Active 3) Applies an ice shield on all allied units that can not be dispelled for 15.6 seconds. For the next 3 attacks, enemies only do 1 damage. Enemies who attack the shield have their Cooldown recovery and Attack Speed reduced by 7% for 8 seconds, overlaying up to 5 times. 18.4s #'Snow Fairy' (Passive 1) The Snow Fairy recovers all ally health by 1340%. 8.7s #'Blessing of the Frost Queen' (Passive 2) Increase all allied unit damage by 134% and by 302%. #'Snowstorm Festival' (Passive 3) When Aleria dies allies receive an ice shield that can not be dispelled for 14.4 seconds, and removed after being hit 12 times (?). Allies with this shield gain 244% health. #'Cold World' (Max Passive) Increase allied Skill Damage by 177%. Also, when using 'Curse of Frost', the effect of increasing the damage done to Boss-type monsters is doubled. #'Age of Pure White' (Ultimate Passive) Increase allied Ranged Attack Power by 182%. Also, while affected by 'Ice Barrier', allied Attack Power is increased by 262%. #'White, Only White' (ARCH Passive) 'Winter's Hand' increases allied Attack Power by 256% and increase damage by 2x; 4x for Boss-type monsters. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks on enemy, regenerates the health of one friendly unit and increases their defense. Challenger Dungeon Results Window QoL *The "Completion" window after each successful Challenger Dungeon run will now show the completion time of each run at the top. *The Auto-Retry information window has been rearranged to easier compare information. Weekly Special Event Gold Purchasing Event *You can purchase C-SS Ranked Allies and SS-Moon Gems from the store for 1 Million Gold each until the 04/19 Update. Players can purchase up to 1000 items per transaction for a total of 1 Billion Gold, and there is no purchase limit. Category:Blog posts